pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HeroBlast/Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Chapter 3: Demons (With Tie-ins)
(Some parts have been edited to provide fluidity and clarity.) As Dodeca is fortifying the Fortress of Light's defenses, she is unaware of what Caroline is beginning to feel. Caroline then goes to the restroom, holding her head, thinking washing her face would help her feel better. However, when she looks up at the mirror, she sees her alter ego, Mona Lusbright, staring back at her, taking her breath away! Tifani noticed that Caroline has left, but is unaware of Mona, thinking it was just an ordinary trip into a private time. She remains unconcerned. Caroline: *composes herself, then speaks in a threatening voice* Do you have something to say? Mona: *very nonchalant, to the point of arrogance* I do. Teddy, he's just been exiled, and you want to help the ones who sent him away? Caroline: This is all for him. Mona: Oh, is it? I don't remember seeing Teddy turn into something completely inhuman, nor have you tried to tell him who he really got his darkness from. Mona smiles upon seeing a visible response from Caroline. Mona: Yes... You never told him, did you? Therefore, it was allowed to fester because you didn't try to help. Face it Caroline, this is all. Your. Fault! Tears begin to run down Caroline's cheeks as she leans against the sink, propping herself on her arms. Dodeca walks into the den, not seeing Caroline. Dodeca: (Where did she go?) Tifani realizes that Caroline hasn't returned in a while and goes to investigate. Mona: Caroline, you need true power, you need strength, you need your skills as a woman. Embrace true power, the true power of the woman! Caroline pauses, then smiles. Caroline: You're just as pathetic as I remember. Mona: Pathetic!? This is power I'm offering to you! Caroline then looks up, glaring at Mona with a look that could make any Lust Enchantress lose their desire to prey upon the weak-willed. Mona is visibly frightened by this look. Caroline: I am a strong woman, just not like you. Mona was then about to roar horrible insults at Caroline, but she punches the mirror, cauing it to shatter! Tifani hears the mirror shattering and promptly goes to the door and knocks. Tifani: Caroline...? Are you alright!? Caroline then pauses for a while before going to address Tifani, she opens the door and speaks. Caroline: Oh, tell Dodeca I'll pay for the mirror. Tifani: What happened to the mirror? Caroline: My... I punched it. Tifani: Uh... Is your hand hurt? Caroline: There's a cut or two on it. Tifani: You better get those covered pronto! Caroline: Yes. Caroline then goes to put bandages on her cuts. Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes (Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Outcasts Tie-in) Part 3 In a later hour of the day, Teddy is by himself in his room. He begins to look around. He couldn't see a televison or any other entertainment besides the books. He goes to look at the books of the evil arts. As he looks, he begins to be reminded of memories, memories of life of debauchery and hedonism with Darkella. His head eventually begins to flood of his and Darkella's voice in pleasure, causing his fists to clench. As soon as he hears Darkella's voice declaring that Teddy will forever be her's, he begins to roar! He grabs the shelf in fury and throws it down as he is bellowing in anger! Lin hears the racket from the den. Lin: What is that...? Teddy: DARKELLA!!! He bellows some more as he throws the couch off of its base! Teddy: I'LL FIND YOU, DARKELLA!!! Lin goes to the room and knocks. Lin: Teddy, who the hell is Darkella? Teddy: DARKELLA!!! He busts down the door after hearing Lin and tries to attack her out of blind rage! Lin casually lashes out her tail to constrict him. Teddy finds himself enwrapped from the move! He struggles, but progressivly weakening, anger is a short-burning fuel... Lin: What's gotten into you!? Teddy: *panting and weak* Darkella.. She was the one who ruined my life... She was how I ended up like this... Lin: Tell me, Teddy, what did she do to you? Teddy: ...She altered the way I thought, made me think she was the only thing I ever wanted... It was all me... but I can't stop blaming her! Lin: How did you break away from her, exactly? Teddy: I didn't... The beast did, I guess you could say my dark side saved me... But it can't be that simple, he had to have had some sort of ulterior motive. Lin: That sounds like something different entirely. Listen, you clearly harbor a grudge against this Darkella woman... And it's getting out of hand. Teddy: I know. Teddy walks off as soon as Lin releases him from her grasp. He could then be seen at the entrance with freshly repaired armor and preparing guns and specialized ammo. Kent can be seen watching him. Kent: What are you doing? Teddy: To settle a score. Don't try to stop me. Kent: What kind of score? Teddy remains silent as he opens the door and begins to leave. Kent: Mmmkay, bye. Teddy leaves. When night rolls around, Teddy is stealthily approaching Darkella's base of operations. Ares Strike Squad (Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Knight Corps Tie-In) Part 1 Ares squad watches, stunned at this sudden development, with Esther dropping her liquor glass, causing it to shatter and contents to spill. They just couldn't believe that one of their own would do such a thing. They swore under their breaths that Teddy was better than this and that they had to find out more about this disaster. They run to a troop transport chopper to report to the Knight King, the wise, old, and strong leader of the Knight Corps, there from since its inception. As they ride in the chopper, they maintain silence, until Joan speaks, "Teddy," she continues, "Why would you do this to us?" "It can't be what it seems," Sasha replies to Joan, "He can't have willingly betrayed the Order, he had to have been coerced into doing so." "But, Captain," Esther begins to ask a question, "Who would be able to overpower Teddy like that? "Vanessa," Sasha answers. "Vanessa," Joan echoes, "She has a motive, and the means to do so, we just need to find out when." "It won't be simple, Corporal," Esther points out to Joan. "Indeed," Sasha returns, "Vanessa is clever if not devious, if she wanted no one to know, she'll leave little to no evidence." Eventually, the massive Knight Corps Island Base could be seen. It is an immense castle on an island the size of a city. It houses all active-duty Knights and the Knight King himself. The chopper lands onto a helipad, with Ares Squad disembarking off of the transport and running within the elaborate halls. The interior is decorated with the various armor and gear of the Knight in the past and the present, displaying the Knight's metamorphasis from the sword to the gun. Eventually, Ares Squad then runs to a set of immense doors leading into the Knight King's throne room. The guards then halt the group, they are wearing elaborate armor, depicting that they are members of the King's Honor Guard. "Halt," they command in authorative voices, "What is thy purpose of disturbing the King of Knights?" "We must see him," Sasha beckons, "This is about the well-being of one of our own!" "Huzzah," they observe, "The Mighty Warrior has been expecting your arrival, Ares Squad, you may behold his presence." The guards then push the doors open for them. As the knights enter, they can see the Knight King upon his throne. He is wearing armor just like them, but in gold and bronze, with jewels encrusting the plating and holy symbols emblazend upon his armor. The King stands, with him at eight feet, he sports a gigantic body! His helmet also has a crown that appears to be a trident and is using a mazzive sword as a walking cane. His march to the knights cause them to kneel before his presence. "Rise, brothers," he commands them, they stand and listen, "I am aware of your member losing his way, I'm afraid there was no way I could help him. Though I'm telepathic, our newest enemy had blocked me off." "Newest enemy...?" Sasha inquired, in a voice holding surprise. "Yes," the King simply replied, "A new enemy has surfaced, a Jezebalian Shade known as Darkella. She was spawned from the desires and want of power from Strawbella, one of my colleague's apprentices in the Order of Light. She had targeted Teddy and used her magic to infest his mind and body. He was already in decay when I was able to discover this." "That's," Esther says, in disbelief, "T-That's horrible!" "Indeed it is," the King returns, "But we cannot worry of that, Denland must survive this crisis alone, for now. I have called you to not only reassure your faith in your youngest member, but to announce to you that dark times are ahead for the Corps." "What is it, Sir?" Sasha requests upon the King, "How can we help?" "The Corps is under schism," The King gravely answers, "The Corps is being split usunder as the matter of Ursa and the darkness is beginning to divide us. I have announced that Teddy was simply lost and that he will regain his way if we help, but Hruntig of the Beowulf Squad is urging the Knight Corps otherwise... and is planning to silence me for what he presumes to be naivity." Ares Squad is left speechless on this revelation. Eventually, they look at each other, and alternate between each other, and giving the Knight King a concerned look. As they look at the King, his voice indicates to them that a long brutal conflict is coming. Category:Blog posts Category:Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Related